Suicidal Insanity
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: You'll see when you read.


Hitomi looked out at the water. She knew it was cold. It was the middle of winter, for heaven's sake. She could just jump in right now and drown herself. Relieve herself of the pain she felt. The pain she felt when she was with him. He treated her like trash. He hated her, she was sure of it. And she hated him. No. She loved him. That's why it all hurt so much.  
  
Gracefully, Hitomi lifted herself onto the bridge's railing and slid her coat off. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt. A small one that barely fit her anymore, yet it covered all but her arms. Her pants were simple and conservative. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi jumped in.  
  
Gods, it hurt! The cold water like a million icicles stabbing her delicate skin. She closed her eyes slowly as her entire body began to grow numb.  
  
Dilandau paced outside the hospital. He radiated an aura that read, "Leave me alone or omae o korosu." One look at his eyes and anyone who came within a foot of him was petrified. They hurried away while he continued to pace, his eyes bloodshot.  
  
It'd been almost three months since he was brought to the mystic moon. Earth. That's what they called it. He hadn't enjoyed life there at all. He just wanted to return to Gaea...Zaibach. Everyone he knew, dead. But it didn't matter. He didn't care no one would be there to greet him. It was a place familiar to him. He wanted to return to it.  
  
Yet that had changed. Dilandau never admitted weakness, and even now he wouldn't. He didn't quite understand why he was acting so terribly to Hitomi. It was in his nature, he believed. It was his nature to harm, destroy, kill. And that's exactly what he was doing. Yet, why didn't he enjoy it?  
  
She obviously didn't. She had committed suicide. The authorities could tell him that since she was dressed in such light clothing. They found her jacket at the bridge and found her body floating in the pond. She was now in intensive care, her pulse low. Gods, he wanted to die with the terrible feeling pounding through him, though of what he didn't know.  
  
He was pacing, almost concerned, but he didn't quite know why. He merely convinced himself it was because without her, he could not get back to Zaibach. That's exactly what that evil woman who had taken him to earth in the first place told him. The irony was hilarious, though bitterly so. He was calling her evil when he had destroyed so many lives and killed so many people. And without remorse.  
  
"Are you family?" a voice asked, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
Dilandau had to restrain himself before he struck the doctor behind him. He had to learn to behave and it wouldn't do to kill doctors in this world, especially doctors that held HER fragile life in their hands. Dilandau shook his head. "I'm her...roommate," he said. He couldn't say lover. It sounded strange even to him. Besides, she wasn't a willing lover. And surely it wouldn't sound right in this world to speak so casually about a subject such as that. He hated the boundaries.  
  
The doctor nodded in understanding. Dilandau couldn't help but think about the doctor hatefully. What did he know of him and his life? "Ms. Kanzaki has a very low pulse. We're doing the best we can, but we're not quite sure if she will make it. It all depends on tonight. If after today she is still alive, we can assume she will survive."  
  
Dilandau fought an urge to punch the doctor. What did he mean it depended on today?! How was he to keep himself...he couldn't think of the word. Gods. He shoved his hands in his coat and turned to head away. "Would you like to take her coat with you?" the doctor asked.  
  
Dilandau hesitated, then turned around and instinctively nodded. He didn't know why.  
  
A few minutes later, he was driving home.  
  
Dilandau woke up early the next morning. He had taken the coat into his room and had fallen asleep hugging it, pretending that Hitomi's arms surrounded him. Before he could walk out the door, the phone began to ring. He decided against it and closed the door, running downstairs to the car.  
  
The phone rang once, twice, thrice, then it beeped. The message simply said, "This is Hitomi Kanzaki and Dilandau Albatou. We're not here right now, but please leave a message."  
  
The voice on the other end was of the doctor's. "Mr. Albatou, I'm afraid that Ms. Kanzaki did not make it."  
  
The words echoed in Dilandau's mind as he fell onto the floor of the hospital waiting room, his back against the wall. His face was of shock, sorrow, pain, and then...his eyes glinted with a sign of insanity.  
  
"Hitomi's dead," he whispered softly to himself as he buried his face in his hands. Then he did something he hadn't done in a LONG time. He wept. He laughed. But mostly he wept. Inside, his sanity was slowly leaving him. He couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
A piece of information passed by his mind and he held onto it. He wondered why he didn't realize it for so long, but...he loved her. And now she was dead. Dead because of him. Dilandau laughed bitterly as they dragged him off to the nice padded room. He laughed as they slipped food into him. He laughed and he cried.  
  
He would never return to Zaibach. He was stuck on Earth. It reminded him of her. He wanted to die. To slit his throat himself and to die. But he couldn't.  
  
Dilandau spent the rest of his life miserable on Earth, the place he grew to hate the most in all the universes.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Author Note: What do you think? I know, it makes no real sense. I need an editor, huh? If anyone's interested, please e-mail me at Minhmai2660@yahoo.com. Thanks. 


End file.
